


A new day

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe: family [10]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Boys In Love, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Drabble, Falling In Love, Gen, M/M, No more heartbreak, Second Chance at Love, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadakuni doesn't remember his truly first kiss, he remembers it differently and it doesn't matter that he does.</p><p>Set a week after To Start Anew</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new day

He wanted to say that his first kiss was special, from a pretty girl that he liked in his class. That he was kissed behind the school building as he tried to scrape together his courage and ask her out. But he really couldn’t say that. If he were able to recall his actual first kiss, it would have been by his cousin, stolen in jealousy. Being caught with a friend that he grew up with, dragged away from the boy who liked him all because he was getting too close.

The demand to know “who was that?” and “why did he have his hands on you?” At first, he could only chalk it up to Yoshikuni’s curiosity. But before he could answer, his lips where stolen in a rushed kiss, pressure to hard and the sharp teeth left him dazed when the nekomata pulled away. The blushing look on the younger boy’s face before he ran away, leaving him behind and confused. The feel of his heart start to race with a feeling that he never felt before.

No, if anything, his memory of his first kiss was that of a hesitant, almost bashful movement of his closest friend, Rikou, that had him curious for more. The cool touch the snake offered him had him wanting to do more than kiss and the way that dark eyes held his when the male confessed. The pain of unrequited love was no longer a problem, no longer plagued with doubt and instead, happiness spread through him at the thought of going out with someone in love with him.

Nothing seemed to bothered him as he dressed, glancing at himself in the mirror, brushing away his blond bangs, stopping to finger the marks on his neck, unable to place where he got them. Shrugging to himself, buttoning up his shirt, the presence at the door, looking up to see the worried his mother wore. He smiled, watching gray eyes widen, the worry fading away and the smile that matched his.

“Are… you okay, Tadakuni?” The question, completely different from the happy expression his mother wore.

“I’m fine, why?” His head cocked his head to the side, reaching for his wallet.

The shake of a dark head, just a touch to his shoulder before his mother, his pack leader stepped back to allow him to leave. ”No reason. Have fun and say hello to Rikou-kun for me.”

He stood back in the hallway, watching his full grown pup nod and wave as he left, leaning back against the hard body behind him. ”You know, you worry too much,” words against his neck as arms wrapped around him, “how about you worry about me?” The teasing words, hands sliding across his chest, under and finding flat nipples, thumbing them to hardness. After so many years, his husband could still light his fire so easily.

Turning around, nuzzling the underside of the blond’s chin, a suck to the bobbing Adams apple. ”Maybe I do,” Shirou admitted as he pulled back, “but let me “worry” something else as well.” Hands reaching down, fingers curling around the half hard flesh inside the pants Yonekuni wore as he lead his partner to their bedroom.


End file.
